


Worst Birthday Party Ever, Really, The Worst

by Thraceadams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Derek is back, Stiles plans a birthday party for him and it fails miserably.</p><p>Srsly, this is just birthday fluff LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Birthday Party Ever, Really, The Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovenhardt1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenhardt1/gifts).



> This is for my friend Kia, who's birthday was yesterday! I love you so much woman. Hope you like!
> 
> Thanks to aislinn for the beta <33333
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED: (Thanks to Bleep0Bleep for use of her disclaimer)
> 
> **This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, or anyone working on said production of Teen Wolf, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission to share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.**

**Worst Birthday Party Ever, Really, The Worst**

Stiles looked around the kitchen in dismay. There was no way he was going to be able to rescue the meal. Or the evening for that matter. He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes. Everyone would be here in ten minutes and Derek would arrive approximately twenty minutes later.

He slid down to the floor, rested his arms on his knees and let his head fall back against the cabinet. He'd wanted everything to be perfect and instead, somehow, he'd managed to fuck it all up.

The meat was charred beyond all recognition, the lid of the pressure cooker had exploded off and there were potatoes all over the kitchen. The lettuce he'd bought was crawling with bugs and was currently residing in the trash can. And the cake. He huffed out a bitter laugh; he didn't even want to think about the cake.

And to top it all off, he'd forgotten to buy Derek a present. In all the mad rush to plan the surprise party, cook the now uneatable food, he'd forgotten the most important thing. A present.

No wonder the Pack thought of him as the group fuck up, because he was.

"Stiles?"

"Hey Dad," Stiles mumbled.

"Hey kiddo, rough day?" The Sheriff crouched down and ruffled Stiles' hair.

"The worst. I have no food for the party, no cake, and just remembered that I have no present either." He looked up at his dad. "I really screwed this up."

"Nope, you didn't. We'll just order some takeout — Derek's favorite — we'll open up some windows, get this place aired out. I'll call Melissa, I'm sure she can stop by Schneider's on the way over and pick up a cake. As for a present, um, what about an I.O.U.? You know, maybe write a note promising not to bug him for two whole pack meetings?"

"Har har," Stiles replied, letting his head hang down. "I just wanted it to be perfect, you know?" He swallowed hard over the lump of disappointment in his throat. "He deserves it, the party, the presents, all the nice things because he's had so little of it. And now that he's back I just wanted him to know that we all cared and appreciated him and stuff."

"And it has nothing to do with the massive crush you have on him?" The Sheriff replied flatly.

"Wh-Dad, no, oh my God, why are we related? You're the worst, the absolute worst," Stiles huffed, feeling heat creep up into his cheeks as he bit back a smile.

His dad nudged him. "I may be the worst, but I made you smile. Now come on, get up, get your chin off the floor, help me get this cleaned up and figure out what takeout we're going to order."

"Takeout," Stiles grumbled. "I was gonna have prime rib, double baked potatoes, a delicious green salad, sautéed brussel sprouts with bacon! Dad, there was going to be bacon and you were going to eat it. Scrumptious bacony goodness. And double chocolate cake with homemade ice cream, which by the way, we can still have. I made that earlier, it's the one thing I _didn't_ screw up. So at least we'll have yummy homemade ice cream."

"Wow, kiddo, you really went all out for this. Tell you what, Derek likes Italian, right?"

Stiles nodded.

"Let's order from that Italian place. I'll call, just tell me what to order. You call Isaac and have him run over and pick the stuff up before he comes here. Get moving!" The Sheriff clapped his hands before dropping one to help Stiles up.

While his dad was on the phone with Melissa about the cake, Stiles called Isaac and asked him to run over to Fratelli's and pick up the Italian he was just about to order. He grabbed the takeout menu and started circling all the things Derek liked while his dad ran around and opened all the windows and then got out a can of Lysol and started to spray.

"Wait!" Stiles shouted. "The wolves, they don't like the Lysol. They say it's too strong for their delicate smellers."

"Check, no Lysol. What about cookies? Do we have any of those ready-to-bake ones in the fridge?"

Stiles wrinkled his nose. "You wanna put cookies in that oven?" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the oven that was now blessedly smoke free.

"It'll be fine, trust me. You think I didn't try wooing your mom with my cooking one time?"

"But your cooking is terrible."

"Notice I said, 'one time'?"

"Okay." Stiles opened the fridge and snagged the cookies. Carefully he read the directions, took the roasting pan out of the oven, shut the door and turned it on. Quickly he arranged the cookies on a cookie sheet and slid it into the oven just as the first of the Pack started to walk in the door.

"Oh my God, what happened in here? It smells –" Cora's voice cut off as the Sheriff raced to the door to greet her. Stiles didn't hear what happened after that.

Within seconds Cora was helping him scrub potatoes off the side of the fridge.

"Burned the food, yeah? Way to go, Stilinski. I expect better from you if you're gonna woo my brother."

"Oh my God, I’m not, why does everyone… Whatever," Stiles grumbled as Cora smiled at him and elbowed him in the side.

"Relax. It's gonna be fine. What did you get him?"

A wave of disappointment washed over Stiles. "I forgot. In all the mad rush of preparations, I forgot."

"Oh damn, sorry. You know, he probably won't even notice. Oh shit, I mean he'll notice, but he won't care. Oh fuck." Cora just stopped.

"S'okay. I know what you mean. Dad says I should give him an I.O.U. promising him I'll be quiet for at least two Pack meetings."

"Oooo Stiles, that's a great idea! Your dad's a smart man. Maybe he should be wooing Derek."

"For the love of… I'm not wooing Derek."

"Really?" Jackson's voice sounded from the doorway of the kitchen. He waved his arm around. "Because you could have fooled us. This is pretty woo-y."

"And he should know," Lydia said smugly. "Seeing as he had to woo the shit out of me after he left and went to London. You're not leaving for London are you?" She glared at Stiles.

"What? No. Oh my God, can you two just help us clean up, we don't have much time."

Between the four of them they had the kitchen pretty much cleaned up by the time Isaac and Allison arrived with the food and Melissa and Scott arrived with the cake.

"I know it's not double chocolate, but it's the best I could do," Melissa apologized.

Stiles took the cake and his face lit up with a smile. "No, no, this is perfect. Thank you!" Fortunately, his dad took the cake from him when Stiles threw his arm around Melissa and lifted her up in a hug. "You saved the day, or rather the cake. And Isaac has the food, there's cookies in the oven and ice cream in the freezer and the house doesn't smell too fiery does it?" He looked at Scott and Isaac hopefully.

Scott frowned as he sniffed the air. "Nah, you're good. There's still the faint hint of something burning in the air, but it's really faint."

"Should we spray some Lysol?"

"NO," Isaac, Jackson, and Scott all yelled at the same time.

Stiles held his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay."

The alarm on his phone went off and he shifted into panic mode. "Okay, Derek should be here any minute. You all didn't park in the driveway did you? Everyone get to their places and get ready."

"You know he's gonna be able to hear all these heartbeats, right?"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Really Cora? Did you have to remind me of that? You just couldn't have let me live in my semi-happy reality? You had to go and ruin it."

"Stop it, both of you," Lydia admonished them. "Honestly, it's like you two were brother and sister and not her and Derek. Now hush, or he really will hear us."

The room went quiet, each of them no doubt listening for the sound of Derek's new, well new to them at least, SUV. It didn't take long, because if he was anything, Derek was punctual. It felt like the air pressure in the room dropped as everyone held their breath, waiting.

The doorbell rang. Stiles got up to answer it. He opened the door and Derek smiled. "Hey, thanks for inviting me. Um," he reached out and rubbed at a spot on Stiles' cheek. "You had something –" he pointed and twirled his finger at Stiles' face. "You had something right there. It's gone now."

"Thanks. Um, why don't you come in?" Stiles wished he could actually kick his own ass for how awkward he was making this.

Derek stepped into the house and a ghost of a frown crossed his face and instantly Stiles knew he could smell the disaster this had almost become. Clenching his hands into fists at his side, he jerked his head at Derek. "Why don't you follow me on back?"

Halfway there, Derek handed him the bottle of wine he brought. "Red. I hope it's okay, you said beef so…"

"It's fine. No, it's more than fine. Thank you."

He didn't get anything out after that because they'd reached the living room and the Pack jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" and immediately Derek was surrounded, the grin on his face lighting up the entire room.

Stiles stood back and watched, thinking that despite everything, seeing Derek that happy made all the fuck-ups worth it.

Everyone crowded around the table and the food was passed. Stiles watched as Derek smiled and laughed at the birthday jokes. He looked over and met Stiles' eyes several times, a look on his face Stiles couldn't quite figure out or maybe he was just afraid to understand it. Allison made sure Derek had the right of first refusal on the last serving of lasagna, it was after all, his favorite.

When everyone finished, Melissa ran into the kitchen with the Sheriff and Stiles got up and shut off the lights. A loud, unruly and completely out of tune rendition of "Happy Birthday" was sung, and Derek blew out the candles after closing his eyes and making a wish.

Stiles felt like he was on the outside looking in as the cake and ice cream were demolished and the Pack retired to the living room so Derek could open presents. Stiles remained in the kitchen, cleaning up the dirty dishes and putting the takeout containers in the trash.

"You should be out there with the rest of them," his dad said, nudging him aside to take over rinsing off the dishes. "I know the evening didn't go as you planned but it looks like everyone's having a good time. You should stop beating yourself up because it wasn't perfect and go join them."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something and his dad just quirked an eyebrow. "Stiles, nothing in life is ever perfect, you of all people should know that. And keep in mind, sometimes the best memories are the ones we make when life happens. Go. Make some memories."

"Thanks Dad." He clapped his dad on the shoulder and followed his advice. He joined Allison and Scott on the couch, ignoring the pouting look Isaac gave him when he budged in, because really, the three of them? Needed a fucking room. All the time.

"Open mine first," Lydia demanded, handing Derek an exquisitely wrapped package.

Reverently he sliced open the paper with a single claw, careful not to rip any of it and pulled out a brand new leather jacket. "Lydia, this is…"

"I know. You needed a new one and I only buy the best."

"Thank you."

The gifts piled up and Stiles was grateful when nobody mentioned that one from him was conspicuously absent. Pretty soon, people were making noises about leaving. Melissa was cleaning up the last of the trash and his dad was drinking what Stiles hoped was decaf.

One by one the Pack hugged Derek goodbye, wished him a final happy birthday and disappeared into the night until it was just Derek, Stiles, and the Sheriff.

"Well, I have an early shift, so I’m gonna head up to bed. Happy Birthday, Derek. Stiles? Lock up when you're done."

And just like that, they were alone. Stiles shifted his weight nervously.

"Gonna tell me why you've been acting weird all night? Why I keep smelling disappointment all over you?"

When Stiles didn't answer, Derek continued. "Well let's start with the fact that there was a distinct absence of a gift from you. Couple that with the stench of burned beef, the exploded mashed potatoes, and the store bought cake and I'm guessing you've spent the entire evening trying to figure out how to kick your own ass because tonight wasn't the perfect evening you planned?" He met Stiles' gaze. "Am I close?"

Stiles felt the heat of embarrassment creep up into his face and found himself nodding miserably. "I'm sorry. I just, I really wanted tonight to be perfect for you, yanno? Because you haven't had a whole lot of perfect and then I don't even know what happened, I have no idea why the damn prime rib burned, that was an expensive piece of meat! And the potatoes, I've been doing my mom's double-baked potatoes for, well, you know, ever since, and that's never happened!" He raised his hands up in the air. "I don't know what the fuck happened. And I had the cake batter all ready, but I sure as hell didn't want to bake a cake in an oven that smelled like burnt meat." He shuddered. "And with all the other preparations, I just forgot about the present. I had one picked out, I just never got around to actually getting it? Dad said I should write out an I.O.U. promising you two trouble-free Pack meetings, but," Stiles scoffed, "as if I could do that even if I wanted to. Anyway –"

"Stiles," Derek said, stepping forward, right into Stiles' personal space. "Stop. The night _was_ perfect. The food was awesome, you ordered all my favorites, I got a lot of nice things from everyone, and everyone was here. You didn't need to get me a gift, because you've already given me the one thing I don't have."

"Whaat?" Stiles asked, his brain still trying to wrap itself around the idea that Derek didn't think the night was a total disaster.

"Family," Derek whispered, taking Stiles' face in his hands and crushing their lips together.

It took Stiles about five seconds to realize Derek was kissing him. Once he did, he joined in enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Derek and pulling him close, until Derek broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you, for tonight."

"You're welcome, and Derek?"

"Stiles?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now can we get back to the kissing?"

Derek laughed and was still laughing when their mouths met again.

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did this happen on the show? No? Oh, then I don't own them :D


End file.
